Haran II
History of Haran II ﻿Haran II was born in late 881 as the son of princess Ifaria of Anglaria and Horfar, son of Lorfar of the House of Lormir of which Lorfar was the Lord. His father died before he was born, murdered by his mother. Haran's life was immediately in danger because his maternal grandfather King Ifar II was angry with him and his mother because of his name. Ifar II was born as Haran and had taken the name and title Ifar. It seemed like Ifaria didn't acknowledge him as Ifar but she told him she wanted to name her son after him, but the name Ifar was reserved for the male heir so she named him after his birthname. Ifar II was then happy with the situation and recognised Haran as his fourth heir, after Ifar III, Igor and Néran. Ifaria remarried in 885 to Mirgod, son of Mirgor. In 888 the Senate was betrayed and King Ifar II was murdered by Fírian. Haran's uncle Ifar III then became king. Among the executed senators were both Mirgod and Mirgor. For a few years not much happened, Ifar III held all positions taken from Néran and the hunt for him had started. Until in 892 Ifaria remarried, she married Argond son of Argin. Also the king Ifar III married, he married Lirfa, daughter of Lirnar of the House of Lormir in the year 894. Two years later their son Ifar IV was born. And in 899 after seven years of having lost three children Gonda is born to Ifaria and Argond. Haran was 18 by then and started a military career as lieutenant under his grandfather, 4th General Lorfar. In 900 he married Erda, daughter of Ergor of the House of Aldan. And during that same year Haran III is born. And in 901 Igan, Igor's son was born. In 902 Haran became General-Commander of the Anglarian Army, a unique position which was the title of the general searching for Néran. It was a position thought of as higher than general. And during that same year he found him. He defeated him in battle and slew him and brought his body to his uncle. Ifar III was so happy to see his enemy dead that he adopted Haran as his son and second heir to the throne. In 906 everything went wrong there was a famine and people were rioting. Haran was sent with his uncles Ifar III and Igor to meet the army of rioting people from Marduin let by Firon and the dwarves. Orgast 3rd General of the Anglarian Army should've joined them but he betrayed them and supplied the dwarves with recources. Ifar III send Igor and Haran back to Irgalon to protect the city, but Haran refused to go. So he stayed, but send his army away with Igor. Shortly after Igor's leave Ifar III's lieutentants betrayed him and murdered him after a small battle which they lost, but one lieutenant left for Firon's army with Ifar's head hoping to have a high position in Firon's army. Firon executed him for betraying the king instead. Haran survived the battle and became the new commander of the army. Haran then let the army in battle with Firon's. He lost the battle and fled with the remaining soldiers for Irgalon. There they were the first line of defense for the city. Haran's grandfather Lorfar joined them here with his army. Ifar IV had been crowned king together with his aunt Ifaria, Haran's mother. Haran was now the heir of both as he was the adoptive brother and son of Ifar IV and the son of Ifaria. Ifaria ordered him to leave the city with Igor, Haran III, Gonda and Igan, but he refused. He returned to fight in the army. After two months the walls were breached and Lorfar and Haran were captured by Firon. While he was interrogating them the palace was attacked and Ifar IV and Argond had been slain and Ifaria had committed suicide. Firon figured out that he had captured the heir to the throne and his grandfather he immediately freed them when he heard of the deaths of the king and queen. He knew they would share their fate if he didn't. But Haran didn't surrender and attacked Firon. Just in time then for Firon came Artion, Néran's son, who then killed him after a short battle. Firon survived his wounds and Lorfar fled the battlefield saving Haran's body. Haran would later be burried at the Ifarian Memorial with the other members of the Ifarian-Royal Family. ﻿Trivia Haran II was the adoptive son of all three Ifar-Kings, Ifar II, Ifar III and Ifar IV. Making him always an heir to the throne. He was the 4th heir of Ifar II after Ifar III, Igor and Néran. He was the 2nd heir of Ifar III after Ifar IV. He was the first heir of the last Ifar-King Ifar IV as well as the oldest child of Ifaria, Ifar IV's co-monarch. If Haran had survived the war he would have become the new King, crowned Ifar V. Category:Anglarians Category:Men Category:Ifarian Age related articles